Character's Building
Character overview A character (also called avatar or char) is the graphical representation of the player in game and it is controlled by the player. In opposite, NPCs, mobs and bosses are controlled by the game's systems. To build a character means: * to choose a class (at level 10 and can't be changed ever) * to equip it with equipment * to gain experience * to level it * to learn and upgrade skills * to distribute attribute points Character attributes Basically, depending on class, as higher are the attributes of a character as strong it is. Character's attributes can be improved by: * getting good quality equipment * improving equipment specific attributes with ** enhancements ** inscriptions ** sculptures ** gems (3-4 gems in each equipment item) ** re-appraising the equipment * learning and upgrading all available skills ** class skills ** hidden weapon skills ** soul skills ** guild based skills * upgrading train books level * leveling the character from where it gains: ** basic attributes increased with each level depending on class ** a specific number of extra attributes points that can be distributed how the player wants or even redistributed by using special tokens items: Small or Big Purification Pill * wearing specific titles * using pets with specific pet skills that improves player's attributes * melting a pet with the character or enchanting a pet that has enchanted skills with the character * temporary attributes improvements: ** own or other classes buffs, couple buffs, events buffs, gem chips, medicines, foods How good an equipment item is? Look first at the values of elemental attack, Physical / Spiritual attack, Stamina, Critical Attack / Critical Defense, eventually Physical / Spiritual defense, Hit and Reflexes (in this order). Always avoid to use equipment with attributes that are useless for own class Health attributes ;HP (Health Points) :the overall health of the player, it is always a positive value and when this value becomes 0 (because of the damage received) the player dies ;MP (Mana Points) :the most of the skills requires MP to be released, it is always a positive value and when it becomes 0 the player is not able to use skills anymore ;Rage :similar with MP and it is required for some specific class skills, it is always a positive value and when it becomes 0 the player is not able to use those skills anymore. Rage regeneration is continue ;Combo points :an unique ability of Beggars Alliance, if the combo points are full, then the player can release special combo attacks that deal huge damage on targets. Combo regeneration is continue Basic attributes * Str (Strength): it increases Physical Attack value, inflicting physical damage on the target * Int (Intelligence): it increases Spiritual Attack value, inflicting spiritual damage on the target * Sta (Stamina): it increases HP and Physical Defense against Physical Attack * Will (Willpower): it increases MP and Spiritual Defense against Spiritual Attack * Agi (Agility): it increases the attributes such as Reflexes, Hit Rate, Critical Attack and Critical Defense ** Reflexes: the ability to dodge attacks (to make enemy hits to miss) ** Hit: the ability to hit consistently without missing ** Critical Attack: the ability to strike double damage ** Critical Defense: the ability to reduce critical damages received Elemental attributes Depending on class elemental attributes are: * Ice Attack and Defense * Poison Attack and Defense * Thunder Attack and Defense * Fire Attack and Defense * Neglect target's elemental defense * Reduce the target's elemental defense Basically any class has to improve the defense (resistance) against all elements and the elemental attack for elements that are specific for the class. Elemental attributes are improved by using: equipment with elemental attributes or functions, gems, gem chips, medicines, buffs, sculptures, titles, pets with elemental skills. Character leveling To level up a character means to gain experience points: * by killing mobs and bosses * by doing all kind of quests * by joining all kind of events Experience can be: basic, extra and double. Basic experience is experience gained by killing mobs or bosses and it depends on the level of player (or average level of the team) and on the level of mobs or bosses. In specific areas and for specific events the experience is higher. Extra experience is a bonus experience gained from a relationships that exists between the members of a team (couple, master-apprentice, kin). Pets can't gain extra experience points. Double experience means the 2x value of basic and extra experience. Usually named 2 x XP, it can be activated from: * Experience NPCs (in cities) - free 5 hours / week, it resets weekly at 8 AM Server Time and can't be stocked * Guild City - Military NPC - 4 hours / week for 25 guild contribution / hour, it resets weekly at 8 AM Server Time and can't be stocked * the usage of Experience Balls (Blue / Red) bought with gold / tokens or as reward from certain quests or cards (Victory Code / Experience Card), it has no reset time and can be stocked. The order of the usage of 2 x XP is: first City or Guild NPCs and last from Experience Balls Also during special server events the XP received by player from mobs or bosses can be increased with a certain factor (1.5 or even higher). This option is activated server-side for a certain amount of time and can't be activated or frozen by players, can't be stocked and used after the end of the event. Important: it can be doubled by using methods described above. Examples: 1. For players - by killing 1 monster the player receives 1000 experience points * using 2 x XP option 1000 + 1000 = 2000 * during special server side events 1000 x 1.5 = 1500. Using 2 x XP option during this time 1500 + 1500 = 3000 * only for players: ** relationship between team members increases the amount of extra experience ** the number of apprentices under level 45 increases the amount of basic and extra experience 2. For pets - by killing 1 monster the pet receives 1000 experience points * using 2 x XP option 1000 + 1000 = 2000 * using only Red Ball for pets 1000 + 2000 = 3000 * using 2 x XP option and Red Ball for pets 1000 + 4000 = 5000 * during special server side events 1000 x 1.5 = 1500. Using 2 x XP option during this time 1500 + 1500 = 3000. Using only Red Ball for pets 1500 + 3000 = 4500. Using 2 x XP option and Red Ball for pets 3000 + 6000 = 9000 Upgrading skills To level up class skills requires a certain amount of experience and gold (ivory), higher is the level higher is this amount. To level up skills the player has to talk with the Skills NPC from own class. The level of the class skills can be with maximum 5 levels higher than the level of the character. Even the game is more equipment than skills based, the importance of the skills leveling can't be ignored. First some class skills can be opened at certain level of the skill book that contains them, then there are skills level minimum requirements for certain events or quests. Also there are class skills level requirements to allow the level up of the character: * first 6 discipline books level to 80 to can level up the character to level 90 * first 6 discipline books level to 90 to can level up the character to level 100 * first 6 discipline books level to 100 to can level up the character to level 110 Also by leveling up class skills, character's attributes are improved. The 8th discipline book depends on ... and it is counting from ... The guild based skills (Max HP Increase and Max MP Increase) can be upgraded only in own guild city in the exchange of guild contribution points and gold (ivory). The couple skills can be upgraded by talking with Marriage NPC in Luo Yang (...) in the exchange of experience and gold (ivory). The skills of the hidden weapon (Locust Stone / Plum Dart / Ice Neddle) can't be upgraded, can only be changed using Oblivion Stone by talking with ... NPC in Luo Yang (...), but the attributes of these skills are improved by leveling up the level of the hidden weapon (the level can't be higher than the character's level). Also the Grade characteristic of the hidden weapon determines an improvement in the attributes value of these skills. The basic attributes of the hidden weapon can be increased / decreased by using ... (it redistributes 1 point of Str / Int / Sta / Will / Agi, the minimum value is 1). The skills of the soul can be improved by using Soul Ice Ball (dropped by bosses of Malefic Lords event or it can be bought with tokens) and by leveling up the soul using Red / Orange / Yellow Soul Scraps (the level can't be higher than the character's level). The attributes books of the soul can be upgraded using ... by talking with ... NPC in Da Li (...) The specific pet skills that improve the player's attributes can be improved by: * increasing the savvy and spirit of the pet * using advanced versions of the skills * converting skills to super skills by using ... The primary (novice) skills can't be upgraded. Training special books This is a special function opened at character's level 70 and it requires a certain amount of experience and gold (ivory), higher is the level higher is this amount. To train this books the player has to talk with ... NPC in Da Li. * image - train books